


Message Sent

by clarkjoekent



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Shikaku gets invited out to celebrate his generation's 'year of avoiding death' party. He normally doesn't go out but at the pestering of his friends he decided to go. Unfortunately his only outfit that was clubbing appropriate was something he wore when he was young and dumb.One wrong text leads Shikaku to making a life changing decision.
Relationships: Aburame Shibi/Nara Shikaku, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nara Yoshino/Tsunade, Past Nara Shikaku/Nara Yoshino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Message Sent

**Author's Note:**

> Look before you judge me, I love the idea of slutty Shikaku and I will not stop thinking about it. I'm also blaming a few people for this.
> 
> Italics = Texts

“You need to get out more.” Inoichi flopped onto Shikaku’s bed, annoying the Nara. 

“I’m perfectly fine with where I’m at.” Shikaku threw the book he had in his hands at his nosy friend. 

“I’m serious. Come to the bar with us tonight. Who knows you might find someone who catches your eye.” Inoichi sat up and tried his best to beg his friend to go out. 

“I don’t have anything to wear.” 

“Weak excuse.” Tsume clicked her tongue. “What about that outfit you wore ten years ago - “ 

“That was a costume not an outfit.” Shikaku cut the Inuzuka off with a huff. He wouldn’t be caught dead in it again. “I wouldn’t fit it either.” 

“You haven’t grown much.” Inoichi made a gesture mocking Shikaku’s height. The blonde had to dodge another book after his comment. 

“No, get out of my house.” Shikaku shooed the Inuzuka and Yamanaka out of his house. He hated when they pried but he knew they did it because they were worried. It’s been a few years since Yoshino and his divorce. Even when it was amicable and still friendly, he still missed having someone sleeping next to him in his bed. 

“They’re right you know. You should go out.” Shikamaru snuck up on his father, scaring him. 

“You need a bell or something.” Shikaku muttered, moving past his son. 

“You’ve been sulking. Mom found someone new you should too.” Shikamaru followed his father to his bedroom. “I’m worried.” 

He didn’t sound too worried, more annoyed at his father for constantly being around. Shikamaru opened his father’s closet and moved clothes around trying to find something Shikaku could wear. He had seen the costume Tsume was talking about and pulled it out of the closet. 

“No, no, no. Shikamaru.” Shikaku glanced at the outfit and then at his son, who was smirking. 

“You wore something like this? Dad come on. It’s not bad.” Shikamaru laughed and put it on the bed. Black leather pants with way too many buckles and straps and a matching black cropped top with a chest window. 

“I can’t wear that out.” Shikaku thought he was too old to be wearing something so revealing.

Shikaku’s sixteen year old son rolled his eyes and then left the room, giving up on his plan to get his father out of the house. The older Nara shut his bedroom door and glared at the outfit on his bed. He grabbed it and threw it in his closet and went to bed. 

When he woke up the following morning he was resolved to go to the next outing, just so he could appease his friends. 

He might also be more lonely than he let on. It didn’t take long for him to be invited out. 

“Hey, Dad?” Shikamaru stopped in Shikaku’s office. He looked dirty and tired, the kid had just gotten back from a mission. 

“Yeah?” Shikaku felt for his son, who sat down on the chair opposite. He lit a cigarette much to his father’s distaste and took a long drag before he spoke. 

“I ran into Tsume and Choza. They are going out tonight, to celebrate another year of not dying. I don’t know, Mom is gonna be there with everyone. They asked me to tell you.” Shikamaru rubbed his eye and then looked at his father. 

“Where is it?” Shikaku wasn’t thrilled at the prospect of going out. 

“They said the normal place in the Red zone.” The place was a Shinobi only area that had mostly bars and weapons shops. The bar they usually frequent was a nightclub towards the back end of the area.

“I guess I can’t hide for much longer.” 

“Did I hear you say you’re gonna go?” Inoichi poked his head in, infuriating both of the Nara men occupying the room. 

“Yeah, Inoichi.” 

“What about not having an outfit?” Inoichi made himself home in the only other unoccupied chair in the office. 

“I think I can wear the old one, it seemed to fit the club theme.” Shikaku smirked. 

“Oh?” Both his son and Inoichi spoke in surprise. 

“Fuck off.” 

“Send me a picture please. I need to see it. Tsume said it was a killer.” Inoichi giggled as he stood up to leave. 

“Ino is the same way Dad, it’s better to do what he wants.” Shikamaru followed the blonde out. 

Shikaku took a deep breath and then closed his office for the day. He made it home before the sun set and faced his enemy - the slutty Halloween outfit he wore the month after he got his nipple piercings. He wanted to show them off and it made all his friends scream in delight. The only one brave enough to get something done like that. 

He took a shower and settled on wearing his hair down. He braided the top half of his hair so it wouldn’t get into his eyes and then went back to the outfit. It’s been a decade since he’s worn something so revealing. 

The pants fit perfectly and to his surprise so did the top. Shikaku had kept his nipple piercings - the silver bars glistening in the light though the chest window. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled.

He looked good.

Cell phones are still fairly new to him and he had to get Shikamaru to help with the first few months of having it. He’d like to think he’s gotten better. Shikaku had promised to send a picture to Inoichi so he snapped and sent the best one to his best friend. He pocketed his phone, wallet, and house keys. He grabbed a leather jacket to cover himself before his walk to the club.

“Hey, I’m going.” Shikaku stuck his head in his son’s bedroom. 

“Good luck.” Shikamaru smiled and Shikaku left the house, feeling uneasy. 

He met up with Tsume and Choza at their usual spot and they walked to the club together. 

“I’m surprised you came. Inoichi was practically skipping to tell us.” Tsume snorted. “And you’re wearing the best outfit. I missed seein’ it.” 

“Fuck off.” Shikaku laughed. He felt good, surrounded by friends. Even if he didn’t find someone like his son and Inoichi wanted, maybe he could get back into being sociable. 

Inoichi, Hiashi, and Yoshino were waiting outside of the club. Tsunade was probably inside getting a table. She was invited because she was Yoshino’s new girlfriend. No one minded really, she was a part of their group since she became Hokage. They all had positions close to her. 

However, Shibi was nowhere to be found. 

“We invited Shibi right?” Shikaku frowned. 

“Yeah, he said he might show.” Inoichi seemed preoccupied. “Why didn’t you send me the picture?” The blonde was pouting. 

“I did.” Shikaku said hello to Yoshino and nodded at Hiashi - who was a surprise to see. The Nara took out his phone and went to his last text. 

When he saw who he sent it to he paled. “Fuck. I sent it to Shibi on accident.” 

Tsume’s laughter muffled out whatever Inoichi and Choza were saying. It wasn’t a bad text, tame from what Inoichi has shown him. There was no explanation for the picture so it seemed sketchy. So Shikaku could see how the weird text looked in Shibi’s eyes. 

“I’m so tired of phones.” The Nara went to quickly type a message to Shibi but was surprised to get one from the Aburame first. 

_ “Is that what you are wearing tonight?”  _

Shikaku read the text over and over before replying with a simple  _ “yes” _ . 

There was a second where it looked like Shibi was going to respond and then nothing. Shikaku showed it to Inoichi who shrugged. 

“Maybe you’re his incentive.” The blonde winked. Shikaku rolled his eyes. 

“It’s not bad though, at least it wasn’t a “why did you send me this?” text.” Yoshino reassured her ex-husband as they walked into the club. The music was tame, the bar full of older shinobi. The only reason they loved this club in particular was because it was owned and run by retired shinobi they knew.

“Okay, I got us a table and drinks.” Tsunade waved the others over and they started celebrating their ‘Year of Not Dying’ party. They used this day as a day to celebrate life and mourn as a group. They took a drink to remember those who didn’t make it - Hizashi, Minato, Kushina, Mikoto, Fugaku, and now Asuma. Every shot stung Shikaku more than he thought it would. 

“I’m gonna dance. Tsunade?” Tsume took Tsunade and Yoshino’s hands, leading them to the dance floor. 

“You gonna dance too Shikaku?” Inoichi had a permanent smile etched on his face. The usual stern man was reduced to a fit of giggles once alcohol entered his system. The Nara had taken off his jacket and the blonde couldn’t keep his eyes off the bars on each nipple. 

“No, I’m going to process this alcohol and then maybe dance.” Shikaku patted the Yamanaka on the back. 

“I thought Shibi would show.” Choza didn’t bother to hide his disappointment at the Aburame not being at the club. 

“He might later. I think Shikamaru said Shino was sick.” Shikaku couldn’t be certain but he knew Shibi would choose his son over a party anyday. He was a good man with a solid heart, which was probably why Shikaku thoroughly enjoyed the moments they did spend together. Even if it was just a few.

“Still. You look hot, it would be a shame.” Inoichi sighed. Shikaku decided to ignore the comment his best friend made, though he did tuck it away when he needed a confidence boost. 

A few minutes later Inoichi and Choza left him alone at the table to use the bathroom. Shikaku had decided to leave since he was bored and hungry. Right as he stood up he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry I’m late. Shino’s fever finally broke and he told me to go away.” Shibi looked different. He wasn’t wearing his usual jacket and glasses. He had on his street clothes - jeans and a tucked in black button up, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wore large sunglasses, to help filter out the stronger lights in the club. Shikaku couldn’t help but notice the top few buttons were open revealing more skin than the Nara had ever seen. 

“No, you’re good. You missed the shots we took in the beginning but then they all split off.” Shikaku put his jacket back on the booth seat. He noticed Shibi giving him a once over. The scrutiny made Shikaku blush, he was thankful that the lights were flashing pink and red to hide it. 

“I don’t like drinking, especially that much.” Shibi’s voice was low. They had lost too many friends. This was just a sobering reminder of how dangerous their lives really are. Inoichi wanted to spend more time with the class he had graduated from the Academy with and who were they to tell him no? 

Shikaku nodded. “If we keep going this way we’ll all die of alcohol poisoning.” He didn’t like to think about losing anyone else. 

“Are you leaving?” Shibi changed the subject to something less upsetting. Shikaku nodded again. 

“I’m hungry. The food here is shit.” The Nara’s stomach was empty when he drank all the alcohol. A rookie mistake on his part. 

“Well, let’s leave and eat.” Shibi shrugged and led the way out of the club. Shikaku grabbed his jacket and texted Inoichi - making sure it was going to the right person this time - and then followed the Aburame out. 

His phone buzzed with a text back from his best friend with a line of gross emojis Shikaku refused to decipher. 

They walked to a nice restaurant at the edge of the Red Zone. Shikaku had never seen the place before, but he had also never wandered around the area enough. 

Shibi held the door open for the Nara, and they made it towards the back of the restaurant, away from prying eyes. The Aburame went as far as to pull the seat out for Shikaku and order some water for the slightly intoxicated Nara. 

“I think Inoichi is upset you didn’t stay.” Shikaku felt his phone buzz in his pocket several times, only glancing once at the sender and more blaring emojis. The blonde was beyond drunk. 

“I’ll see him at work tomorrow, if he isn’t too hungover.” Shibi was sitting calmly waiting for Shikaku to sober up enough to order food. He was patient, something a lot of the shinobi didn’t have. 

They settled on the food and Shikaku rested his cheek on his hand, watching Shibi. “I’m glad you showed.” 

Shibi smiled - it was so soft it made Shikaku’s heart skip a beat. “I was surprised to get that text.” 

Shikaku’s face felt hot and he sighed. “Yeah, I’m sorry. That was supposed to be for Inoichi.” 

“You send Inoichi things like that?” Shibi raised an eyebrow, further flustering the Nara. 

“No! He wanted to see the outfit I decided to wear. I don’t go out that often - you know that - the only outfit I had that was any kind of appropriate was this old Halloween outfit I wore ten years ago.” Shikaku backpedaled, worried Shibi was going to think he and Inoichi had something more than friendship. The Nara couldn’t do that to Sumire. 

“It is an interesting outfit. I noticed the waiter eyeing your chest.” Shibi pointed to Shikaku who realized he hadn’t put the jacket on like he was going to when he left. It was too warm for the thick leather. 

“I realize that I look like an escort.” Shikaku huffed, he still didn’t want to put the jacket on. 

“No, to me you look like a hot date.” Shibi’s first time ever flirting with Shikaku and he nearly lost it. 

“Hot date huh?” Shikaku was hoping he was sober enough to not make a fool of himself. He winked at the Aburame and he saw another first - a blush creep up on the man’s cheeks. 

The waitress came to their table with the food, stopping whatever Shibi wanted to say. The conversation was forgotten and they ate peacefully. Shikaku asked about Shino and Shibi did the same about Shikamaru. They fell back into the old familiar banter they used to have as teenagers.

Shikaku didn’t like to admit that he was partly responsible for the lack of communication between the two of them. He could only use work as a little excuse. He got home the same time everyday - he was just too tired to keep up with all his friends. Tsume and Inoichi are used to coming to him. The others are not. 

They finished eating and Shibi had snatched the bill off the table faster than Shikaku could. The Nara responded to a few texts while waiting for Shibi to finish paying, and then walked out of the restaurant, full and happy. 

By the time they made it to the Nara’s house it was well past midnight. Shikaku walked up the steps to his house and turned to thank Shibi. 

“Again, I’m sorry about the picture. I’ll make sure I double check.” Shikaku mumbled, he was still embarrassed of the accident. 

“If you do just warn me. Shino almost saw it.” Shibi’s smile hadn’t faded the entire night. Shikaku couldn’t tell if he was joking about the picture until Shibi walked up the steps and put an arm around Shikaku’s waist, pulling him in for a kiss. It was as nice and soft as Shibi was, but it was far too quick. 

Shikaku didn’t want Shibi to leave so soon, wrapping his own arms around Shibi’s shoulders, burying his face in the man’s neck. “Why?” The Nara wanted to know why Shibi kissed him especially after all these years of tense conversations and half-assed meetups. 

“I like you. I like the way you are with me. You don’t forget that I exist, you always make me laugh, and you are good to Shino. I’m not going to lie and say your picture didn’t ignite something in me, or say that I didn’t go to the club just to see you.” Shibi was still holding Shikaku. 

The Nara took a second to soak up the information. He pulled back and eyed Shibi, which was hard because of his glasses but he tried to read the man, just to make sure he wasn’t lying. When Shibi raised his brow Shikaku let a smile stretch across his face. 

“I like you too. I’m sorry I haven’t been keeping up with you.” 

“Stop apologizing. It’s okay. My life is busy too.” Shibi chuckled and let go of Shikaku only to take the Nara’s face in his hands. “It’s just as my fault as it is yours. Now that I know you feel the same I won’t let you slip through my fingers.” 

Shikaku had never seen Shibi act like this and if he had to be honest, it made him putty in the Aburame’s hands. 

The Shibi everyone knew was always timid but he spoke his mind when he wanted to. He was always open to Shikaku, never hiding his thoughts when he could think they were beneficial. He was there when Yoshino and Shikaku had split and he was a constant wall of comfort. 

They didn’t have to talk everyday to know they had each other and it took Shikaku this long to realize it. Shibi was telling him he loved him from the beginning - using his actions and the time he spent with him - and slowly easing in. 

“I don’t think you have to try too hard Shibi. You already got me.” Shikaku took one of Shibi’s wrists and pulled it to his lips, kissing his pulse. The Nara could feel the man’s heart beating faster. 

“Well, that’s good to know.” Shibi’s laugh was quiet. He pulled Shikaku in for another kiss, this time delving deeper, testing his boundaries. It made the butterflies in Shikaku’s stomach flutter faster, and he closed his eyes to savor the love Shibi was giving him. 

When they separated Shikaku took a deep breath and laughed. He didn’t mean to, he wasn’t laughing at the situation. He laughed because his heart was full, and he was happy. 

“I love you.” The Nara put his forehead on Shibi’s who reciprocated the gesture. Shikaku wanted to invite the Aburame in but he felt that it was too much for the night they had. He said goodnight and promised Shibi he would visit the Torture and Interrogation office to have lunch with his new boyfriend. 

He walked into his house and towards his bedroom only to be bombarded by his son’s questions from the room across for it. 

“What took you so long? Inoichi messaged me saying you left the club at nine.” Shikamaru was practically vibrating, he wanted to know everything. 

“What else did Inoichi tell you?” Shikaku took off his jacket and stretched. Shikamaru followed his father into his room and seated himself on his bed. 

“I can’t decipher it. I got a bunch of bug emojis and hearts. Ino needs to teach her father how to use them properly.” 

Shikaku laughed and shook his head. “No, he’s using them right. I went out on a date with Shibi.” 

Shikamaru was in shock. It was nice to see genuine surprise on his know-it-all son’s face. “You what?” 

“Shibi came to the club as I was leaving, I was hungry and he didn’t want to stay so we left and got dinner.” 

Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief. “Dad, that’s not a date.” 

“I’m not finished. We ate, and flirted, and he walked me home. Then we made out on the porch.” 

“Stop! Fuck, Dad that’s gross.” Shikamaru was laughing along with his father. “So you and Shibi are an actual thing?” 

“Yeah, we are. I’m going to have lunch with him tomorrow.” Shikaku sat next to his son and took his boots off. He was exhausted but the high from the kiss was still lingering. 

“How was Mom?” Shikamaru usually stepped around the topic of his mother despite the fact Shikaku was still friends with her. 

“Enjoying the night with the girls. Tsunade seemed happy to have a break and Tsume got them on the dance floor. They looked really relaxed and like they were having genuine fun. It’s been a while since I saw a smile like that on Yoshino’s face.” Shikaku still loved her - like a best friend - he wanted to see her happy. She was when she was with Tsunade. 

“Nice, both of my parents are now dating others and I’m sitting single.” Shikamaru sighed and stood up to leave. 

Shikaku chuckled. “Maybe if you stopped dragging your feet you can ask Naruto out on a ramen date.” 

“Fuck off, Dad.” Shikamaru’s face reddened and he stormed into his room in a huff.

Shikaku was in a good mood. He took another shower, washing the sweat and excitement off from the night. He was hoping the hot water would relax him when it didn’t, he went through some paperwork. 

Three in the morning rolled around and he yawned. He finally felt tired enough to go to bed. Shikaku slipped under his blankets and went to set an alarm on his phone. He noticed that he had missed a text message from Shibi. It was sent a few minutes after he had gotten home. 

_ “I love you too.”  _

Shikaku smiled and then groaned at the realization that he wasn’t going to get any sleep after all. 


End file.
